A Marauder's Last Stand
by OnginalMaz
Summary: The Marauders; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Four eleven year old boys who grew into men. They lived, loved and faught. Every single one of their actions brought them to their last stand. One chapter for each of our favourite Hogwarts pranksters dedicated to their final moments. I own niether this picture (property of shyduck on deviantart) nor Harry Potter. Complete!
1. Prongs

A Marauder's Last Stand

**A/N: I'm planning to write the POV of all the marauders before they died, as you can probably tell from the title. It'll be in the split second before they die and it won't just focus on their friendship. But they're families and the role they played in the war as well. Hope you like it, because this is my first ever fanfic (to be published).**

**Prongs**

Lily loved it when he laughed like that. That life so like her own, it was uncanny. He looks like me exactly, except for his eyes; he had his mother's beautiful emerald green eyes. The ones that shined and twinkled when she was happy and could keep the most powerful dementors away with their intensity.

She doesn't smile much these days, she smiles when I tell her I love her and when she looks at our son. This miracle that was created purely out of our love. When she's alone though, her eyes lose their twinkle. They shine with tears that she keeps in.

I try to be strong for her, for our little miracle. I just don't think it helps much. The vilest, cruellest, most powerful wizard of all time wants to end our baby's life. He might as well want to murder all three of us. But Lily and I will not go down without a fight. Our baby will be safe. At least that's what I tell her, I don't tell her that if it comes to it, I will die for our family. I will get her and our baby to safety, my life is not important next to theirs. Next to the lives of the woman I love and the life we created.

And that's how it happens, she's laughing and so is he and I laugh along with them. For one glorious moment we forget the chaos around us and we are a family. Then we hear him. The gate opens forcibly and the hinges creak with protest. We look at each other and in my eyes she sees my resolution. That I will sacrifice myself.

She opens her mouth to start protesting but I pick up Harry and put him in her arms.

"Take Harry" I scream "Go upstairs and I'll stall him"

"No, James." Her tears start flowing and it's all I can do not to start crying myself.

"I love you both Lily. I love you both so much"

I push her towards the stairs and I wait for him to come. I know my wand is upstairs. Unlike the last three times, I will not defy him tonight

But I know that I'm saving my family. So when he comes, and I see that flash of green, I only think of my family and the memories come faster than I can stop them. Not that I want to.

I remember a day on a Hogwart's Express carriage. The day when I met the boy who was going to be my brother and bestfriend for years to come. The day when I met the green eyed, red haired girl who would hold my heart till the day I died and only shared it with a tiny little boy with her beautiful eyes. The day when I met a studious sandy haired boy who looked like he'd seen what no innocent eleven year should have. The day when I saved a chubby round boy from being tormented by the older kids. The same boy who would sell me, my wife and child out and betray his brothers.

I remember when me and three other boys decided that we would be brothers forever.

I remember when a boy I hated and tormented made me realise I needed to grow up.

I remember when I won the heart of the girl I love.

I remember Order meetings and fighting for a better world.

I remember nights of the full moon just roaming freely, just the Marauders. Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and Wormtail.

I remember the day I stood at the top of the aisle with my brothers behind me and waited for Lily to walk down the impossibly long aisle.

I remember the day my beautiful son was born. In the midst of all the darkness around us, he was a beacon of light and hope.

And in the split second before my heart stops I remember a Christmas morning with my brothers, my wife and Harry. A morning away from the war, away from the death and suffering. A morning full of happiness.

I don't regret anything, because everything I have done has led me here. And if the price for Voldemort's defeat is my death, if the price of my son's life is my own. Then I have no regrets.

**So, what did you think? Please take a moment out of your time and review, tell me if you like it or hate it. Really any feedback -negative or positive- will help me improve my writing. Expect the next chapter (Sirius) by next Saturday.**


	2. Padfoot

**A/N: So when I sat down to write this, I had severe writers block. I usually write in the ridiculously early morning because my muse finds it hilarious to strike then. She is usually assissted by green tea but since it's Ramadan, I can't drink. But now it's Eid morning and to share my happiness with everyone I sat down at half eleven to write this. It's now ten to five. In the morning. Technically it's Sunday but I never slept, so in my opinion it's still Saturday. And I'm sure it's Saturday somewhere around the world. Sorry for the long author's note but I thought I should explain myself. Enjoy!**

**Padfoot**

I really hated her.

All the Black family rules and traditions she liked to uphold. Like when she shunned me for getting sorted into Gryffindor, then Andromeda for marrying Ted.

However The moment I found her willing to kill Lily and Prongs' son though, my godson; I began despising her.

Aggravating dear Bellatrix never really bode well for anyone, least of all the Black family black sheep. But if I could distract her enough, then Moony can get Harry out of here.

"Those years in Azkaban must've made you lose your touch dear cousin" I had to taunt her, keep her attention on me.

She cackled, like a witch ironically enough. Her hair flying and her eyes crazier than ever. Maybe the prophecy had slipped her mind, for the time being.

"The same could be said for you Sirius. What, those Order fools not letting you leave the house? Did they tell you to _stay_?"

"The dog jokes are getting a little old Bellatrix"

"Why? They befit the mutt you are!"

"That's funny considering you're the bitch"

Apparently that might have her a teensy bit mad because she fired a Killing Curse right at me. I dodged it, but started doubling my efforts at hurting her. If she had to be stopped, then I wouldn't mind being the one to do the honours. Permanently.

"Is that the best you can do Bella?"

"You could have joined us Sirius. The Dark Lord wanted you to fight alongside us. To protect our world Sirius!"

It struck me that she really believed in what she was saying. That she really thought that they were saving the world. That the Death Eaters and Voldemort's ideals really were right.

"Protect it form who Bella? You and your Death Eater friends are the only threat to our world."

"The Mudbloods Sirius! The Mudbloods and the Halfbreeds, all those who are threatening to destroy our Pureblood society. Join us. And you could help us achieve that Sirius. We'll overlook your past defiances and welcome you into our ranks. Become a true Black Sirius; the person you were born to be."

She ceased hexing and cursing me for one moment to look into my eyes. In her eyes I didn't see the madness that so often has a hold on her. What I saw disconcerted me. I saw her eyes clear and completely sane for the first time in a very long time. Whenever I'd look at Bellatrix clearly, not that I was in the habit of doing so, I'd see disgust mixed with maliciousness and madness. But here she was offering me a _better life _and a real place in the family, and she was completely serious.

These were the people that killed Lily and James. They killed Regulas when he left. They were trying to kill Harry. They were actively hating Remus. How could she possibly think that I'd join them?!

"Looks that Azkaban has mad you even crazier than before. You killed my brother and my bestfriend. You took away from Remus chance to ever have a normal life or even a job. You deprived my godson of his parents' love. I will never join you. I'd rather die."

Her eyes steeled and her features became more malicious than I had ever seen them. Her entire face screamed with resolve; Bellatrix had decided that I was a lost cause. And useless people are a waste of space in her eyes.

"So be it"

And suddenly it was like she wasn't even stopping between curses. Like they were coming out of her wand on their own.

I put up shield after shield, but she was out for blood. Bellatrix was dedicated to her master, and my death would please him.

My death.

All the time I was in Azkaban I avoided thinking about it. It would be last straw to push the dementors to kiss me.

But before, when I was in the Order in the First War, I thought about it all the time. We all did. I just never truly considered that I would no longer exist. That one day I, Sirius Black, womaniser extraordinaire would be dead.

The end might be close though. She sent curse after curse at me and inched me backwards. I could feel nothing outside of our duel, we might have been anywhere else in the world and I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

A particularly strong curse of mine made her lose balance momentarily.

She looked livid.

"It's sad that you and your brother will not live to see our new society. Our pure society. _Crucio."_

I ducked to avoid her curse and laughed because I knew that it would annoy her.

"Come on, you can do better that that"

And then her stun hit me square in the chest. Bellatrix looked positively gleeful. I didn't understand, she just stunned me; it's not like it was a killing curse.

Then it hit me like a bludger to the head. I looked around. We were in the Death Chamber and I couldn't see the Viel. From what I could tell, it was supposed to be right where I was. Suddenly I was falling. Falling backwards. Falling to my death.

My death.

That bitch got what she wanted. Damn.

If I really was going to die then I needed to see Harry and Remus just one last time.

I wanted to see what was left of the Marauders.

Remus looked shocked. He understood what was happening. I felt a pang of guilt for leaving Moony alone. He was the last true Marauder.

I hope he can keep Harry safe. I hope he gets the chance to tell Harry all that we went through in Hogwarts. I hope he gets the chance to get married and have kids. I hoped he'd actually tell Dora how he feels and stop being afraid she'll reject him.

He looked at me and I tryed to convey all what I was thinking. He noded almost imperceptibly. He understood. He will try.

I turned my gaze towards Harry just to catch glimpse of my godson before I died. The nearest thing I will ever have to a child of my own.

Harry looked so confused. He probably was, I doubt he knows what this is.

With his twisted in defiance and confusion, he looked so much like Prongs it was surreal. But through his eyes shined Lily's compassion and her ability to love anyone. Harry was not James, he was not my bestfriend, my brother. Neither was he Lily who didn't care what you were or what your blood status was; she just accepted you. Made her judgements based on the person you were. He was a mix of two of the most amazing people I had ever met.

He will be strong enough to beat Voldemort.

He will save the wizarding world.

He, like his parents, will not go down without a fight.

With all those he loves with him, he has enough support.

After all, he was the son of James and Lily Potter; two of the most notoriously stubborn people in the world.

As I felt the flutter of the Veil around me and faintly hear somebody calling my name, I hung on to that thought.

I hang on to the thought of a brighter tomorrow because yesterday is tainted with too many deaths to be happy. I hang on to the thought of a future where children will ask "what was war?".

If the price of that future is my death, then I have no regrets.

**So, what did you guys think? Even a one word review will be helpful! I will try uploading again by next Saturday, but a friend is coming to stay with me for two weeks so we'll see. Hope you like it. Next up: Wormtail.**


	3. Wormtail

**A/N: Forgive me? Please? My execuse for being late is in a massive author's note at the bottom This chapter was incredibly hard for me to write because I hate Wormtail, but writing it actually helped me deal with my feelings. However, you are not me, and I don't feel as if this is good enough to be posted, so PLEASE leave feedback otherwise I'll keep thinking this is horrible.**

Wormtail

Ofcourse we couldn't send dear darling Draco. If something sounds wrong the lets send wor- Peter.

I wasn't Wormtail anymore. I haven't been pathetic, stupid, weak Wormtail for a long time. I was now a Death Eater; a servant of The Dark Lord's.

I honestly didn't know which was worse now. _They_ called me Wormtail as a sign of _friendship _and _camaraderie_.Now it's just a reminder of my past, a symbol of what I was; a rat.

My arrival at the cellar's door interrupted my train of though.

_Good._ A thought as bad as that, in a house full of His most loyal Death Eaters didn't bode well for me. And for me it was Peter Pettigrew before anyone else. Survival was my goal; _it had always been my goal_.

"Stand back," I tried to sound authoritative "Stand Away from the door. I am coming in."

I pushed the door and walked into the empty cellar which was suppose to be anything but. There were only disembodied lights floating where the prisoners should be. I turned to alert the rest of them but was suddenly attacked.

That oaf Ron seized my wand arm and forced it upwards. Harry slapped a hand to my mouth to silence me. I tried shaking them off but it was useless.

"What is it Wormtail?" called Lucius. People know I'm down here! James Jr. and Ron couldn't kill me with all those witnesses.

"Nothing" wheezed a voice very much like my own. "All fine!"

I had to get out of there. Merlin knows those upstairs wouldn't bother with anything other than a hasty assurance. To them I was just an errand boy.

I had become an errand boy. _Again._

In my mind flashed dozens of memories with one of the other Marauders, my _friends_, ordered me around to do something.

Wormtail, get me food from the kitchens.

Wormtail, give me a quill, I forgot mine.

Wormtail, give my homework in.

_Wormtail_

_Wormtail _

_Wormtail_

I saw my hand wrapped around Harry's throat with no conscious forethought from me. But he looked _so much _like James; it was hard not to blame him for everything his father had done. Then my mind caught up to my body and I realised that Harry was not his father. No, he was not Prongs. He however, was the Dark Lord's enemy. And if I injured him, the he would favour me.

I tightened my hand around his neck.

"Are you going to kill me Wormtail?" he choked. " After I saved your life? You owe me Wormtail!"

When he spoke I snapped out of my daze but I didn't really see his face that looked so much like his father's. I only saw his eyes. Her eyes.

In his eyes I saw her chiding Sirius and James for being lazy.

In his eyes I saw her helping a first year on their charm's homework.

In his eyes I saw her setting me up with her friends once a month.

In his eyes I saw her brewing Wolfsbane for Remus.

In his eyes I saw her telling me there is good in everyone.

In his eyes I saw the disappointment in the eyes of a woman I once knew. The woman with the kindest soul I had ever met. The woman I had betrayed. The woman I had failed.

Lovely lily.

I had caused her death. The only death I had ever truly regretted.

I had loved lily the way one would love their big sister. A love born of smiles and reassurances and hot chocolate on snowy mornings. A love one would have for someone who saw them not as the follower of the most popular guys in school; but as a person themselves.

I surprised myself by releasing Harry's throat. But I knew my heart would not take betraying Lily another time; it hurt far too much the first time round.

It was fine for eleven years, then I had to be around her son all the time. He looked like his father but his very nature was his mother's.

I couldn't kill him. I wouldn't survive if I did. And survival is everything; _it always has been_.

Suddenly, my hand wrapped around my own throat. I couldn't understand why and I was scared. Harry's face scrunched up in confusion and his scar looked as if it had been folded up. Then it clicked.

_Voldemort._

He had made me this silver finger. He must have known that I didn't truly support him. That I'd only followed him because it was the only road to survival. He needed precautions in case I ever thought to betray him.

I knew it was the end. My life, if you'd even call it that, was coming to an end.

Maybe now, I can think of those I used to call friends. Maybe now, for the tiniest bit of time I can remember them without trying to hate them.

I had loved my friends. As much as I could ever afford to love someone if I needed to survive. I didn't want to betray them, so I distanced myself from them.

I tarnished every memory of them with anger and hatred that wasn't there. I forgot every kind and friendly act they had ever done to me. I tried immersing myself in His ideologies and ideals.

It never worked. Because at the end of the day, I had betrayed the only people who saw behind the awkwardness.

I had betrayed them.

I had betrayed them to survive.

Survival was my goal. It always had been.

**A/N I'm sorry? I swear I didn't write because I was being lazy or anything; I actually had no time. Then my laptop's charger decided to expose all it's wires and not work unless I was holding it together. Have I mentioned that my laptop doesn't work without a charger. On top of that, one of my best friends is viisiting me right now and it's her first time in Egypt. I took her to a lot of places but when we get back at the end of the day we're bone tired. I'll try to post Remus up by next Saturday but no guarantees. My friend is still here, and we have plans for everyday till Friday at which point I will have to pack. This will continue on through Saturday, then I'm travelling back to Newcastle on Sunday. And when I get back I will have to see my friends whom I haven't seen all summer, theTuesday I start my GCSEs. Fun times. **

**Sorry for the massive author's note but I thought I needed to justify myself. I know I suck right now, but please a review? You could leave a rant, but I'd much rather some feedback. If you're too shy for a review, then PM me.**


	4. Moony

**Moony**

**A/N: (The Beta'd version 10/10/2012) Should I even bother apologising? I'll do it anyway. I AM SO SORRY. Blame GCSEs guys. They're like "You thought you're gonna have a life outside of studying and homework? LOL!". Also guess which idiot is doing two EXTRA subjects above all my normal ones. Nothing like afterschool classes to make your muse run off scared. Another factor to the lateness. She was always like "So now you're gonna write? Well I don't feel like it". She's really mean guys. I'm also always late for stuff; deadlines, school, my own birthday party. Also Remus is one of my alltime favourite characters. Everytime I wrote something, I'd delete it because it didn't do him doesn't even begin to do him justice but my muse says that this is the best we can possibly come up with. I know it's long (1973 words), but it's Remus guys. Anywho, read on.**

_I was just so tired._

_As I looked out from the tower, I prepared myself for another battle, another fight._

_I was just so exhausted. I can't believe I'm still alive. I am the sole surviving member of the first Order of The Phoenix. The last Marauder. I'm not even forty yet. I'd lost all my friends. The first people who had accepted me for who I really was. What I really was. I'd lost them one by one to_ them. _Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They took all my friends. One by one the Gryffindor class of 1978 fell._

_Lily and James._

_Frank and Alice._

_Marlene._

_Benjy._

_Dorcas._

_Sirius._

_Even Peter had fallen._

_And I was just so tired._

_But I had Dora and Teddy to think about now. I would not let my family die. I would fight so my son can grow up in a world where he isn't constantly fearing for his life. A life I was never privileged to. _

_So I prepared myself for another battle, another fight. More deaths and injuries. But maybe it may bring the end of the war. Maybe it will be the Final Battle. Maybe after this, my friends' deaths would've been for the greater good instead of merciless slaughter._

I barely dodged his curse. The red light of the spell had gone right by my head.

He was being relentless. They all were. A few minutes into the fight and we all realised that this battle would be the last. That the outcome of today would mean the end of this in-between period; the start of either Voldemort's new society or the restoration of a peaceful one.

I tried concentrating my mind fully on what I was doing. Tried to put all my effort into this duel, but my mind kept drifting. To Dora, who would never leave me to fight alone. To Teddy, whom I don't want to grow up without a father. To Harry, who held so much weight on such young shoulders.

I couldn't do them any good though if I were dead. So I focused myself as much as I could. That however, didn't mean that I couldn't see those fighting around me.

Children. They were just children. I had taught so many of those I now saw battling Death Eaters twice their age with infinite more fighting knowledge and capabilities.

They were too young to be fighting. We were that young when we started fighting and look what happened to us. Almost all of us dead before we even hit the thirties. I was the only one to have survived this long.

Because that's really what I've been doing ever since James and Lily died and Sirius was taken away. I had been surviving. I hadn't started living till I met Dora. Till I saw that spark of passion inside her. That spark that made me laugh and smile and fall in love with her all over again every time I saw it.

She saved me really. The girl with the bubblegum pink hair pulled me off the edge of the vortex of despair I would've fallen into after Sirius died. She gave me something to live for. She gave me a family; a home.

A home I'd left tonight. After a huge fight between us over her coming to fight, I left her and Teddy with nothing but an 'I love you'. I really hope she won't come. I can't handle the thought of her not being alive anymore, not knocking over everything on her trek to the bathroom every morning.

The thought of her spurred me to concentrate on Dolohov. To rid the world of one more Death Eater to be locked away in Azkaban.

I directed all of my attention on him. Duelling as if my life depended on his capture. It does of course; unlike us they take no prisoners. I sent hex after hex trying to overwhelm him enough to capture him.

"You won't win this fight mutt. Can't you see that we're far more than you can take on?

"It's the quality of ones convictions that determines their success, not the number of followers. We may have less fighters, but we believe in what we're fighting for. Do you Dolohov?"

"Ours is not to question the Dark Lords ideas, but to carry out his wishes."

"So you're fighting mindlessly, like an obedient servant?"

"A servant that will cleanse the world of your kind. And every other being that sullies it with their presence"

"You're the only people sullying our world with terror and fear."

"At least we shall live."

_That coward. _Just like Peter, always looking for those who will protect him. I guess most of Death Eater's are like that; staying with him out of fear. I wonder how many of them actually believe in his ideals. Perhaps only his inner circle...

In my peripheral I saw long black curly hair. Bellatrix's hair. Then I heard that laugh. That laugh that told me she'd claimed another life. That she's taken another innocent. She turned to us and in her eyes I saw maliciousness like I've never seen before.

"Oh Dolohov, do let our feral friend have a little chat with his wife."

_NO!_

She can't be.

Dora was at home. With Teddy. She was safe. She couldn't be here.

But there she was, writhing on the floor in pain.

I forgot the duel. I forgot the war. Everything but the site of the woman I love in pain faded from the world.

I don't know how I suddenly got to the other side of the corridor, but there I was on my knees willing her to stay alive. As soon as she saw me she made a visible effort to keep from showing her pain.

"Dora..." I attempted to say anything, but apparently my brain chose this moment to fail me.

"You didn't think I'd leave you alone did you?" I could see tears of pain running down her cheeks as she attempted a resemblance of a smile.

"You shouldn't have! Teddy needs you!"

"You needed me too, and he's safe with mum."

"But you're not. I can't lose you I need you Dora. Please don't leave. Please stay with me. Please..." I knew I was begging but I couldn't see a future without her. Her dying was always an abstract idea that my mind never lingered on; it was just too painful to think of. But now, it was a very possible probability.

"I learnt about this curse in The Auror Academy. I'm not staying Remus"

I saw tears falling on our hands that had somehow become entwined while we were talking. I hadn't even realised that I was crying.

"I'm so sorry Dora."

"Remus, if you weren't here I'd still be fighting. I'm an auror, it's my job."

"But you wouldn't be so weak from giving birth and maybe you wouldn't have-"

"Don't even think like that! I-"

Suddenly her trembling escalated to short spasms and she couldn't keep in her cries of pain any longer.

I couldn't believe it. She was dying before my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it.

She squeezed my hands in a way that reminded me of Teddy's birth a lifetime ago. Her eyes focused on me and in them I could see a sort of resolution. An acceptance almost. She reached one of her hands to my face and cupped my cheek.

"Remus, I would not trade what little time we had for a hundred years without you in my life. You gave me hope and strength and love. You give me a beautiful baby boy born of our love. I love you Remus John Lupin. Please remember that always."

"I love you too." It was short, but that was honestly what I wanted to tell her. I would've gone about how I loved every part of her and how to me she was all those things and more, but I didn't have time. She didn't have time.

She nodded and closed her eyes as if bracing herself against what was to come. She opened her eyes suddenly and looked panicked on top of pained.

"You'll tell Teddy that-"

"Of course."

She nodded once more and closed her eyes again. She spasmed a few times more and I could feel her thumb jerkily drawing nonsensical patterns on my hand.

Somehow she was comforting me.

I became fascinated with the rise and fall of her chest in a way that I've never been before. I knew that they would stop soon.

Up, down.

Up, down.

Up, down.

Up, down.

Then there was no more up. There was...nothing.

Life had seeped out of her and left her an empty shell of the beautiful vibrant person she was.

I could feel myself shake with tears.

Dora was gone.

She would never drop plates of Teddy's food on the floor again. She would never fall out of bed in the morning after a fight with the comforter again. (this may sound stupid but what's a comforter?) She would never trip of her own feet again. She would never hear me say 'I love you ' again. Her hair would never turn pink with happiness again. She will never hear our son's first words. All because of Bellatrix.

My shaking turned to one of anger.

_How dare Bellatrix do this to my family?_

She tortured Frank and Alice to insanity and deprived Neville of his parents. She killed Sirius and deprived Harry of his Godfather. She just killed her own _niece _and deprived my son of his mother.

"Do you just happen to get a kick out of orphaning children or is killing family one of your favourite past times?"

I wanted to kill her. Logic and Rationality jumped out the window the second my wife's life did.

"She's no family of mine that half-breed. And neither was the blood traitor."

"I wish that that's an explanation I could give to my son to comfort him when he feels his mother's loss, but it's really not."

"When we win, that abomination you call a son will be exterminated along with your kind."

Her words resparked the fire within me. I still had Teddy, I will not let him live in Voldemort's society.

"Go to hell Bellatrix. _Stupe-"_

She blocked my spell effortlessly.

"That's not very polite Remus. Were you never house-trained?"

Dolohov walked to her side with viciousness colouring his every step.

"If you'll allow me Bellatrix. You interrupted a lesson I was giving the _professor."_

"Of course. I have other things to occupy my time with."

She started walking away but I moved to stop her. She has to pay for what she's done.

"Oh no you don't, _Petrificus Totalus"_

I felt my entire body freeze and the floor rise up to meet me.

"You see mutt, in the new world your kind will be dead. And since you're so concerned with your son's comfort, I'll get him to join you as soon as I can." The corners of his mouth turned up in a grin that foreshadowed pain and death. The only kind of smile a Death Eater knows.

As I saw the flash of green head towards my heart I realised that a world born of suffering is self-destructive. It cannot survive.

They may be more, but light shall always, always, _always _eclipse darkness.

We will win this war because we have on our side love, happiness and memories that bring a smile to your face. All they know is death and suffering and the empty victory of murder. Teddy will grow up alone. For that, I despise myself. Yet another marauder leaving an orphan of war. But I hope that one day he'll realise I died fighting for his future freedom and happiness.

When the light pierces my heart, I feel a sort of anticipation. I would be reunited with Dora. I would see my brothers. I would not have to bear being the last one again.

I was with whom I belonged. My family bar one little turquoise haired baby.

**Fin**

**A/N: It's been...interesting. This was the first ever story I've posted online but it will certainly not be the last. I've become quiet addicted with getting reviews and PMs about the story. I'd like to thank Cecil - otherwise known as ThatObsessiveHPLass - for supporting and helping with this story. And getting me of my lazy arse to write. She's writing a nextgen fic called The Chances Of That which is pretty awesome and I'm not at all biased because she's one of my real life best friends... Also love to FancyFreeThinker101 who was the first person to review. Follow her lead and review? (answer yes here)**


End file.
